


laugh it up

by johnlemon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other, im making this bc im bored and i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/pseuds/johnlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
            </blockquote>





	laugh it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie/gifts).



Today was the day. Today was finally gonna be the day...   
Brooke was gonna eat with George.

brooke arrived at the resturant, surprisingly, it was a fucking taco bell. george ordered what ever from the menu and brooke ordered a cheese wrap.   
"so, hows school, brooke,,," george asked while fucking swallowing the whole thing basically.. "i dont know... i guess its aight-" "nice haha" brooke awkwardly took tiny bites when all of a sudden she felt a tug on her taco. "hm-" "can i eat that" can you fucking believe this shit? GEORGE HARRYSON IS ASKING YOU TO HAVE YOUR FOOD... "no... sorry-" "please" "no-" "PLEASE" "NOO" george went silent, he looked at his almost 1 bite finished taco shit or what ever they sell at taco bell, i dont eat there. suddenly, brooke felt the taco ripped out of her hands. "GEORGE YOU FUCK GIVE IT TO ME-" "make me :)" "I WILL" (no she wont) "lol" george then shoved the whole GOD DAMN THING In his mouth. "...i..." george smirked at her, with that DUMB toothy smirk. FUCKING HELL,,, "george look over there" "haha what" as george looked over there, he heard a rustle and the taco bell door slam closed. when he look back he had discovered...

 

she stole his last piece of taco bell thing.

That bitch.


End file.
